


Clouds and Grass Stains

by IDidntHaveAnAffair



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Clouds, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ohio, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidntHaveAnAffair/pseuds/IDidntHaveAnAffair
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian cloud gaze. Grass makes stains.***It's just pure fluff.***Kurtbastian ftw
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Clouds and Grass Stains

The grass wasn't doing any favors to Kurt. Still, he was completely reluctant to do anything besides lay here and do absolutely nothing.

The sunshine on his face was so pleasant and the breeze kept cooling him off when the sun became too much. Kurt listened half heartedly at the surrounding sounds of the park. All the people walking by, engrossed in their own conversations, gone in their private worlds. Some dogs barking in the distance and children laughing as they play. He heard birds chirp and sing somewhere above them and the tree leaves rustling along in the breeze.

It was summer in Lima, Ohio. Kurt was visiting his family and friends that lived here. And although he'd had his reservations of coming here, Sebastian had calmed Kurt's raging sea of a mind. It had only taken him a few words, some familiar touches and all was well with Kurt.

Now the two lay comfortably on the grass in one of Lima's nicer parks. Ever since they arrived at the park and lied down to relax, neither had really spoken a word. They found that words were unncessarry when two people were so comfortable with each other, so connected. But then Sebastian spoke anyway because who is he to follow rules.

"You know, I've been staring at the sky for some time while you take your beauty nap, and the clouds are starting to look like things," Sebastian broke the relative silence.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Sebastian's face gave nothing much away, so Kurt inhaled a small breath. He then turned his face back towards the sky as well and asked Sebastian to go on.

"Well, you see that one there," He raised his finger to point at the sky, "that looks like a hot dog to me."

"Maybe you're just hungry..." Kurt offered, 'or high off your balls,' he added in his mind.

Sebastian hummed non-commitally and continued, "but that one there looks like a hooker giving a blowjob to our gross old neighbour with a hump, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Kurt scowled and looked closer, "that's...oddly specific. Are you okay or did Jeff slip you some mushrooms again?"

What he got in return was a scoff from his Sebastian, "shut up, I'm fine, I just have a very good eye for things and you're jealous."

That right there made Kurt burst out into a laugh at his antics. Sometimes he wondered why he loved Sebastian but the answer always came to him in an instant.

"Right, I'm jealous 'cause you have an overactive imagination that makes you see creepy pictures in the clouds."

"Well when you put it like that I sound like I should be joining the New York chapter of a club for crazy guys with shopping carts for friends," Sebastian said in an effort to make his beloved Kurt laugh again.

He absolutely loved to listen to Kurt be happy, especially when he was the source or cause of Kurt's happiness. They'd been through so much and Sebastian had learned how important Kurt was to him, how much he loved him and how he wanted to make the man happy for forever or, rather, for as long as Kurt would put up with him.

Kurt looked at Sebastian again, smiling at the man who was already looking back at him with an adoring expression, "god, I love you so much, Bastian..."

And Sebastian's heart did those jumps and leaps it does when Kurt looks at him like that, "I love you too, Kurt."

His voice had been low enough for only Kurt to hear, like the rest of the world was not allowed to listen to the loving words of Sebastian Smythe. Kurt lived for moments like these when Sebastian would show the softer side of his personality. He wanted to make Sebastian feel loved. Mostly he hoped to show Seb that Kurt would be there for him for a long time and that he didn't have to run from feelings or affection.

Sebastian reached out and took Kurt's hand into his own and turned his head to face the sky yet again. With their interlocked hands he pointed at another cloud in the sky.

"And that one looks like our lovely bed back in New York. Wish we'd be in it right now without relatives and friends always nearby and listening like creepy perverts..." Sebastian said faux-wistfully with his free hand over his heart.

Kurt chuckled and pointed at a cloud of his, continuing the game for them until the grass really became too worrisome. After all grass stains are near-impossible to clean out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just spontaneously came up with this and wrote it all in one go sometime before midnight because I love Kurtbastian so so much.


End file.
